Bleach: Ichigo and the Cosmetics Store
by YenGirl
Summary: Ichigo comes across a large store, no different from any other... except for its clientele.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I'm not quite sure where this story would fit into the anime timeline, but it would definitely be after Ichigo met Grimmjow and Ulquiorra so you can think of it as something like a filler episode. Enjoy :)

 **Summary:** Ichigo comes across a large cosmetics store, no different from any other... except for its clientele.

 **Warnings:** Crack, OOC-ness and minimal plot if any.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

\- Story Start -

One fine Sunday morning, Ichigo stood outside a new supermarket on the other side of Karakura town, arms laden with bags of vegetables and eggs. He had followed Yuzu here to help carry the groceries, but she had run into a couple of schoolmates at the supermarket and decided to spend the afternoon with them.

Ichigo didn't mind; Yuzu certainly deserved some time off after cooking their meals everyday. Seeing as it was close to noon, he decided to have his own lunch first before going home. Karin was at football practice and their father could survive an afternoon on his own.

Spotting an eatery a few doors away, Ichigo went to sit down at one of the many small tables lining the sidewalk. He set his groceries down beside him, ordered ramen and tea from the smiling waitress, and then whiled away the next few minutes idly watching the people around him going about their business.

Just as his food arrived, two Shinigami appeared in the street and and strode briskly into the store beside the supermarket.

Ichigo blinked. What were Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa doing here?

Frowning, he picked up his chopsticks and froze when another familiar figure in Shinigami robes and a Captain's haori appeared in the street and went inside the same store. There was no mistaking that shock of spiky silver hair.

Toushirou Hitsugaya?

Was there a mission going on in Karakura Town that Ichigo didn't know about?

Still frowning, he started eating his ramen, keeping a vigilant eye on the street before him. He almost choked when Byakuya Kuchiki appeared at almost the same spot and crossed the sidewalk before entering the store, not even glancing his way.

What the - was this Visit Karakura Town Day?!

But no one else appeared for the next ten minutes or so. Ichigo was almost finishing his ramen when two more figures appeared at almost the same spot, the familiar tinkling of bells sending a frisson of alarm down his spine. Kenpachi Zaraki strode inside that same store with Yachiru perched on his shoulder.

Alright. That was it.

Ichigo avoided the fight happy captain whenever possible, but he decided that this was an exception. He was going in there as soon as he finished his meal to find out what was going on. Then he choked on his soup, thanks to the sudden appearance of a figure dressed in white robes with a shock of electric blue hair. Coughing, eyes watering, Ichigo waved away the concerned waitress and gulped a mouthful of tea only to choke on _that_ when Ulquiorra - what in the world?! - appeared next, following hard on Grimmjow's heels.

Wheezing and coughing, Ichigo darted a quick look around, fingers clenched tight around his cup and almost cracking the porcelain. Everything appeared calm and quiet - no madness or mayhem, no people screaming and running up and down the street, no explosions or bodies - or body parts - flying through the air, no wild maniacal laughter or loud clashing of _zanpakuto._

It didn't feel right.

Ichigo paid for his lunch and told the waitress he wasn't feeling well and would have a short nap before heading home. Then he pillowed his head on one arm on the table, pulled out his badge and exited his body, leaving it slumped beside his groceries. He headed for that store, every muscle in his body tense and alert.

The sliding doors opened soundlessly as he approached, letting out a waft of air conditioned, perfumed air and soft strains of classical music. He was standing in a large, almost empty foyer with a set of escalators in front of him, left side going up and right side coming down. Above it was a large polished sign that said '1st Floor - Cosmetics, 2nd Floor - Haircare, 3rd Floor - Accessories, 4th Floor - Miscellaneous.'

There was no one about. Stranger still, he couldn't sense any reiatsu at all... not even his own. It almost felt like he was inside a bubble except he could still smell the scented air and hear the classical music clearly.

After another glance around, he took the escalator up, body poised to spring into action if needed. On the first floor, the walls on his left, front and right were covered floor to ceiling with shelves stocked full of... cosmetics?

That was what the downstairs sign said, right?

A dozen feet before him was a long, waist high glass cabinet on which stood a row of round, back lit mirrors on stands. In front of three of those mirrors were two figures in Shinigami robes and one in Arrancar robes, all with their backs towards him.

Ichigo stumbled on the top step before recovering his balance. The bald figure, standing directly under a down light that made his head shinier than ever, had to be Ikkaku Madarame which meant the one beside him with shiny black hair in a bob cut was Yumichika. Both were busy applying something to their eyes as they peered at their reflections. The third figure, Ulquiorra, was painting something on his cheek.

Ichigo blinked. Yumichika's eye feathers were obviously artificial, but he had always thought the red smudges on Ikkaku's eyelids and the green lines on Ulquiorra's face were birthmarks or something... certainly not painted on.

All three males seemed to realise they were being stared at and spun around at the same time. Caught off guard, Ichigo took a step back and stumbled again as his foot came down on the top step of the escalator. Thankfully it was the one he had just stepped off of, otherwise he might have plunged head first back down again.

"What're you staring at?" Ikkaku demanded. He had purple patches on his eyelids. "Never seen a man apply make up before?"

Ichigo stammered a quick apology, wondering why none of them appeared to have recognised him.

Yumichika smiled and placed a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. He had attached glittery purple and green feathers to his right eye.

"I'm sure he was staring at _me_ , Ikkaku," he said. "This combination complements my colouring better than the red and yellow feathers did. But purple doesn't seem to suit your colouring. You're better off staying within the pink spectrum."

"I agree," Ulquiorra said.

Yumichika smiled at him and then he and Ikkaku turned back to their respective mirrors.

"Excuse me."

Ichigo's eyes snapped back to Ulquiorra, already tense muscles tensing further as the Espada took a tentative step forward.

"Y-yeah?"

"Could you tell me which shade suits my eye colour better?" A slender hand lifted to point to each of Ulquiorra's cheeks in turn.

"Huh." Ichigo took a step forward and tipped his head to one side, noting that the vertical green line on Ulquiorra's right cheek had a turquiose-ish hue to it. "The uh, left side?"

"I think so too. Thank you." Ulquiorra's eyes crinkled a bit at the outer edges when he smiled, his irises a deep, deep green. With a polite nod, he turned back to the mirror.

Ichigo's forehead wrinkled, he didn't think Ulquiorra even knew _how_ to smile. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Ikkaku and Yumichika, but they were busy discussing the merits of peach versus salmon and ignoring him completely. Feeling like he had fallen down a rabbit hole somewhere, Ichigo finally shook his head and rounded the escalator to ride up to the next floor, still glancing over his shoulder at the three figures.

The second floor too had shelves covering the walls only these were stocked with haircare products in various sized bottles and jars.

On his left stood Grimmjow, reading the contents of a jar in his hand. Above him was the sign 'Hair gel'. Standing before another section was Toushiro, running a finger along a row of bottles with the sign above him reading 'Hairspray.'

Ichigo stepped off the escalator, muscles tensing up again, narrowed eyes darting between those two. He had never thought about how they managed to keep their hair wild and spiky, but more importantly-

Why weren't they fighting?!

Weren't they enemies?

"Uhm."

Ichigo only realised he had made a sound when Grimmjow and Toushiro turned to look at him, heads tipped enquiringly to one side.

"Sorry, was I in your way?" Grimmjow obligingly moved to one side, appraising cobalt eyes taking in Ichigo's hair.

"No! I just... well..." Ichigo trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck again, his mind a complete blank.

"Not sure of what you want?" Toushiro finished for him with a knowing nod. "No problem, each product here has a bottle labelled 'Tester' for you to try. Knock yourself out."

"Ah. Thanks," Ichigo mumbled.

Toushirou nodded and turned back to the shelves. He took a step back, head tipping up and then he stretched up on tip toe, reaching for one of the higher shelves and huffing when his fingertips just grazed the bottom of the bottle he wanted.

"Allow me." Grimmjow reached up and plucked the bottle off the shelf, passing it to Toushiro while Ichigo gaped at them both.

"Thank you."

"Hey, no problem."

Well! If that wasn't a polite exchange then Ichigo had no idea what was. Blinking rapidly and feeling like he was falling even deeper inside that rabbit hole, he backed away and went to ride the escalator to the third floor. Hopefully, he would find an answer there... something that would make sense.

The sheer number of colours on this floor startled him - a dazzling display of bolts of fabric, rolls of ribbons and laces, cases of sewing threads of every conceivable colour... and a very familiar figure garbed all in white, with a light blue cross on the back of his short cape.

"Ishida!"

Uryuu Ishida spun around, blue eyes behind rectangular glasses widening in recognition.

"Kurosaki! What're you doing here?"

Thank heavens, someone who _finally_ recognised him!

"I could ask you the same thing." Ichigo strode up to him, throwing a wary look over his shoulder.

Ishida pushed his glasses higher and pursed his lips.

"I have no idea why you're here and in your Shinigami form no less, but Kuchiki-san suggested I try out this place after I ran out of blue ribbon for my arts and craft class. I have to say, this store stocks an excellent range of embroidered decorations. Just look at the _sheer detail_ on these purple flower applique..."

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder again, wondering why the hell was Ishida prattling on about _flowers_ when a number of Shinigami and - more worryingly - Espada were just downstairs, never mind the fact that all was quiet and peaceful, and said Espada didn't seem to know him. Neither did the Shinigami for that matter.

"Are you blind?!" he hissed at Ishida who glared at him in annoyance for being interrupted.

"No, I am not. I am wearing my glasses in case you haven't noticed. And you didn't answer my question - were you spying on me?"

"No, why would I? Didn't you see the other people who're here?"

Ishida sighed, his annoyed expression morphing into a resigned one which told Ichigo he was about to be lectured on something he should already know.

"If you mean those from Soul Society or Hueco Mundo then yes, I know. After all, this is the only store here that is known to the inhabitants of those two worlds."

Ichigo gaped at him.

Ishida sighed again, shaking his head and muttering, "Why am I not surprised?" before pushing his glasses up his nose again.

"As you may or not may not noticed, Hueco Mundo has a distinct lack of shopping districts, amongst other things. Before Aizen unveiled himself as a traitor and moved there, he managed to secure an agreement with Central 46 - which, as you know, consisted of himself, Tousen and Ichimaru. The agreement stated that inhabitants of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo were welcome to shop in this premise, but fighting, arresting and violence of any sort are strictly prohibited."

Ichigo's expression didn't change.

Ishida made an exasperated sound.

"He had to have purchased his hair products from _somewhere_ , right? And surely even _you_ must have felt the strong kido barrier at the entrance?"

Ichigo scowled. Was that why everything felt strangely muted once he entered the store?

"That kido tampers with the memory of any Shinigami and Espada when they enter the store and restores them when they walk back out. The Shinigami won't recognise any inhabitant of Hueco Mundo, and vice versa. Can't have any bloodshed here or the store would've been demolished months ago, not to mention Karakura Town."

"But I - you - _we_ recognise them!"

Ishida sighed again.

" _We_ are from the Living World, Kurosaki. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important decisions to make."

"Pah! What a waste of my time!"

The sound of a familiar voice had both of them turning to see an annoyed Captain Mayuri coming down the escalator from the fourth floor with Nemu beside him.

"I distinctly told them to get ready a carton of my black skin dye last week. Now I'll have to make another trip here. If it weren't for needing more shampoo as well, coming here today would be a total waste of my valuable time!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Neither of them so much as glanced at Ichigo who spun around to stare at a smug looking Ishida.

" _Mayuri_ comes here too?" he hissed in a whisper. "I was sure he would prefer they deliver his purchases to his barracks."

"Of course," Ishida confirmed, "but one of the rules in this establishment is that every customer must pick up their purchases in person, and not have them delivered or even picked up by a representative."

"Indeed or I would not need to travel here," intoned a very familiar voice.

Ichigo turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing there with a handful of white _tekko_ , or fingerless gloves.

"Byakuya!"

Grey eyes widened in shock before narrowing in displeasure.

"I do not know you, but your manners leave much to be desired, boy." Byakuya looked down his aristocratic nose at him before turning back to the glove display.

"But..." Ichigo trailed off and scowled at the now smirking Ishida. Then he rolled his eyes and gave a big sigh.

"Fine. The world doesn't need saving today and that's all I need to know," he said. "See you at school tomorrow, Ishida."

Without waiting for a reply, Ichigo spun around and went to take the escalator down, vowing not to be shocked at anything else he might encounter here, no matter how improbable it was. He didn't blink when he reached the second floor and saw a chuckling Grimmjow styling an embarrassed Toushiro's hair with mousse covered fingers before a full length mirror. Toushiro had his arms folded across his chest, cheeks flushed pink as he protested against his hair looking _too_ spiky.

Ichigo didn't even pause when he reached the first floor and strode past a solemn Yumichika carefully applying green eye shadow to Ulquiorra's eyelids while Ikkaku looked on with a critical air. He stepped off the escalator on the ground floor and strode towards the glass doors, only to jerk to a stop when they slid open and a familiar, wrinkled face stared back at him. His jaw dropped.

"Old man?!"

"Hmph! Step aside, boy. I have a meeting with all my captains and lieutenants in an hour, and my beard is all over the place."

Mouth still open, Ichigo moved to one side, noting that the Captain Commander's long white beard was missing the purple ribbon that kept it in place. Behind him was another familiar figure.

"And I can't do a thing with my hair this morning," declared Retsu Unohana. Her long dark hair flowed loosely down her back instead of being kept in a neat thick braid down her front. With the tip of a slender finger, she pushed Ichigo's jaw up, closing his mouth for him.

Ichigo blinked rapidly as he watched the two Captains take the escalator up. He couldn't help wondering if they would help each other tame their respective beard and mane, but decided an instant later that it wasn't something he wanted to see. Or even imagine.

Shaking his head, he strode out of the store before the glass doors closed. He was going to retrieve his body and his groceries from the eatery, and then he was going to march straight back home, place the groceries in the fridge, go upstairs, get into bed and pull his blanket right over his head before the world got even weirder than it usually did.

Still, he couldn't help the wistful thought that it _had_ been rather nice seeing both Shingami and Arrancar interacting peacefully with each other. Maybe he might return to this store again just to make sure his eyes hadn't played tricks on him.

One day.

\- Story End -

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Happy New Year, everyone! For those who requested a continuation to this story, here it is at long last. You might want to re-read the first chapter to refresh your memory before reading this one. Enjoy :)

 **Appreciation:** To **een nihc** , I hope you like Byakuya and Rukia's appearance :)

\- Chapter Start -

A couple of months had passed since Ichigo Kurosaki discovered a large cosmetics store with its strange mix of clientele on the other side of Karakura Town. He had thought about going back there again, just to make sure he hadn't imagined the whole thing, but school and homework assignments soon pushed that idea to the back of his mind.

Until he walked past the arts and craft classroom yesterday and saw Ishida holding up some flowered embroidery which reminded him.

So here he was on a bright Saturday morning, standing in front of the store in question. He didn't feel comfortable going inside without his _zanpakuto_ , but took comfort in the fact that his Shinigami _daiko_ badge was tucked inside his jeans pocket... just in case he needed to use it.

This time, he decided to start from the topmost floor and work his way down, just to see who else he would bump into. It felt strange though, knowing that he didn't need to hide since he wouldn't be recognised by any of the Shinigami or Espada he might meet.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked up to the glass doors which slid open for him. He entered the same empty foyer, surrounded by cool perfumed air and classical music, and went up the escalator, not looking to his right or left until he reached the highest floor entitled 'Miscellaneous'.

There were rows and rows of shelves and baskets in front of him, the high ceiling strung with baubles and glittering streamers of all shapes and colours. He had just taken a few steps forward when two familiar voices - a deep baritone and a child's treble - had him ducking behind a pillar out of sheer instinct.

He had seen Kenpachi walking inside the store with Yachiru the last time, but not bumped into them. Now he knew why; they were probably on this topmost floor when he had been talking to Ishida.

"If you'd stop playing with my bells and losing them, I wouldn't have to keep replacing them."

"But they're so much fun! Q-ball always looks so surprised when he gets one right between the eyes!"

The mental image of a dumbfounded Ikkaku being brained by such a tiny weapon, wielded by an equally tiny person, made Ichigo choke back a snort of laughter.

"Anyway, you promised we could use bigger bells this time, Ken-chan. How about these?"

Yachiru straightened up from where she had been rummaging inside a large basket. She shook a plastic bag in her hand, causing its contents to jingle merrily. When her eyes widened, Ichigo realised with some alarm that he had stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Hello," she called. "Are you here to try on some bells too?"

Ichigo shook his head, very much relieved that she didn't recognise him, especially when Kenpachi turned around.

"I, uh, don't do bells."

"Oh, but you'd look _great_ with them tied to your hair!"

Ichigo paled at the mental image of that and shook his head again.

"No, thanks."

"Hey, Yachiru thinks you'd look good," Kenpachi said. "Why not let her try it?"

Ichigo's forehead wrinkled. It felt... strange to talk to Kenpachi about something so unrelated to fighting... although the urge to flee was still familiar.

"How come you don't mind?"

When Kenpachi just shrugged with a resigned expression, Ichigo's frown deepened. It felt... even stranger to realise that the bloodthirsty captain would do anything for his tiny pink haired lieutenant.

"I'll leave you two to it then," he said and turned around. "Have fun."

"Wait, orange boy! Do you like bigger bells or smaller bells?"

"Bigger," Ichigo replied without turning around. He would be able to hear Kenpachi from even further away the next time he visited Seireitei. That could only be a good thing.

Taking the escalator down to the third floor, he looked around, half expecting to see Ishida standing in the sewing materials section again. There was no one around, but he heard low voices and walked over to the gloves section, a grin tugging at his lips at the two familiar figures standing there, their backs towards him.

"Yo, Rukia! Byakuya!" Ichigo raised a hand in greeting when they spun around... only to have them stare blankly at him.

"How do you know our names?" Rukia asked.

"He is an ill-mannered boy, Rukia. Ignore him," Byakuya said, grey eyes narrowing in displeasure.

Ichigo's smile vanished at once.

"I, uh... overheard you two," he muttered, that same hand going to rub the back of his head. It looked like Byakuya didn't remember seeing him from his previous visit.

Well, this was all kinds of awkward, but Ichigo didn't want to leave. Not yet. Turning away, he strode over to the next shelf and pretended a deep interest in a display of tasseled shawls. He was curious to know how Byakuya treated his _imouto_ in private.

"What about these, nii-sama?"

"Not the right shade for your fair skin. Try this pair. The cutting is similar to mine, but they are meant for females."

Half a minute of silence passed and then Byakuya spoke again.

"Let me see. Just as I thought, the gloves are a perfect fit. You look very elegant, Rukia."

"Really? Thank you, nii-sama!"

Ichigo didn't have to turn around to picture Rukia's beaming smile and sparkling eyes.

"We'll get you a dozen pairs."

"A dozen? But that's too many!"

"I insist."

"But-"

"No buts. A simple thank you will suffice."

"I... thank you, nii-sama. Thank you so much! I will wear them with pride."

Nodding to himself, Ichigo caught sight of Rukia's happy smile and Byakuya's pleased expression as he walked past them to take the escalator down to the second floor. He spied a long red ponytail at the Shampoo section and started forward... only to remember with another pang that Renji wouldn't recognise him either. Turning the other way, he saw it was the Hairgel section and recalled how he had seen Grimmjow and Toushiro there on his previous visit.

Only this time, it was a tall, broad shouldered brunette who stood there, dressed all in white.

Ichigo froze on the spot, icy prickles of alarm going down his back even before the other figure took down a jar and angled it under the light to read the label, head turning to reveal the side profile.

 _Sousuke Aizen!_

Ichigo's heart leaped into his throat, pounding wildly as he took a couple of hasty steps back towards the escalator, muscles tensing.

The rational part of his mind reminded him of what Ishida had said before; how inhabitants of all three worlds could shop here in peace, how violence of any kind was forbidden; how no one would recognise those from different worlds, and that this whole thing was Aizen's idea.

The rest of Ichigo just wanted to flee, waving his arms in the air and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Then Aizen turned his head and Ichigo realised he had been caught gaping at him.

"Hello. Something on my face?" Aizen asked in a pleasant tone.

Ichigo blinked and shook his head, taking another step back.

"No! I just... uhm..." he trailed off, mind a complete blank. He took another step back.

"Please, don't let me keep you from your browsing."

Aizen looked strangely hopeful, but Ichigo hesitated. The part of him that wanted to flee was still expecting Aizen to whip out his sword at any moment and put him under hypnosis. But Kyoka Suiketsu was nowhere in sight. Then again, Aizen was plenty powerful without his sword.

Ichigo hoped his thoughts weren't showing on his face as he took a tentative step forward. Aizen nodded pleasantly at him before turning back to the shelves. With his heart still going at thrice its usual speed, Ichigo forced his legs to carry him to the next shelf, stealing sideways glances at the brunette, the hairs on his arms still standing upright.

"Have you tried this brand of hair gel? It holds up well."

Ichigo spun around to face him, taking an instinctive half step back. Aizen's smile faltered for a second before he came forward, holding out the jar in his hand like a peace offering.

"In fact, I think you'd looked good with a side parting. Here, I'll show you."

Ichigo hesitated a second too long. Before he knew it, a pair of strong hands had positioned him to stand before a mirrored pillar nearby. He found himself staring at his stupefied reflection with Aizen beside him, styling his hair with gel tipped fingers.

Or trying to. The orange strands were short and wiry, resisting being made to lie flat.

One glance at Aizen's reflection, which sported a preoccupied frown and the tip of a pink tongue showing between his lips, had Ichigo pressing his own lips together, trying to hold back a bubble of hysterical laughter.

This entire situation was... _surreal_. There was no other word for it.

The sound of female voices caught his attention and he peered out from behind the pillar, ignoring Aizen's 'tsk'. Hinamori - he forgot her full name - and Rangiku Matsumoto, the Fifth and Tenth Squad Lieutenants respectively, were coming up the escalator. They rounded it to go up to the next floor without glancing his way, chatting about the merits of scarves versus shawls.

Ichigo turned back to Aizen, but he was looking elsewhere. Following his gaze, Ichigo saw Gin Ichimaru standing behind another pillar, staring after the two females. For once, Ichimaru's eyes, a startling bright blue, were open and his expression... was one of stark longing.

It was only then that Ichigo remembered that all three traitors - Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen - were originally from Soul Society which meant _they still recognised_ _the other Shinigami_ , and vice versa. He looked around, but couldn't see Tousen anywhere.

"I'm not finished."

Ichigo's gaze snapped back to Aizen, the blank look in those dark eyes making him back away rapidly.

"I uh, just remembered I have... something to do," he said the first thing that came to mind.

"But I haven't-"

"Another time." Ichigo was almost at the escalator, one hand reaching for the handrail.

"Please wai-"

He stepped onto it, resisting the mad urge to bolt down it and flee this place.

"Ichigo, wait!"

Ichigo's head snapped around so fast he almost got whiplash. Their shocked gazes locked for all of three seconds before the wall blocked Ichigo's view. That was when he started running down the escalator, not stopping at the first floor, not looking at any of the Shinigami milling about, half expecting to see Aizen materialise in front of him at any second.

He jumped the last few steps when he reached the foyer and spun around, heart racing, daiko badge gripped in one hand.

What the _hell_ was Aizen playing at, pretending not to recognise him?

Was it to preserve the peace in this store?

That would explain Ichimaru hiding behind the shelf so as not to be seen by the other Shinigami.

But what would happen if they did?

Not that it was any of Ichigo's business.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out. Yes, it really was none of his business. He turned around and headed for the glass doors which slid open, letting in a waft of warm afternoon air. Then he paused and looked over his shoulder.

But Rukia was there. And Renji. And Byakuya. And Hinamori and Matsumoto, and Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Damnit!

One of these days, Ichigo swore to himself, he was going to learn to mind his own business. But apparently, that day wasn't today.

With his jaw clenched tight, he took the escalator up again, his mind made up.

\- o -

There were three females in white robes standing at the makeup counter, squabbling among themselves while an annoyed looking blond stood beside them, arms folded across her ample chest. Ichigo didn't give them more than a passing glance. He simply went round and rode the escalator up to the second floor.

Aizen was still there, talking with Gin in low voices. They turned to look at Ichigo, eyes widening in disbelief. Then Gin turned back to Aizen and nodded, disappearing behind a shelf.

"You came back." Aizen sounded as stunned as he looked.

"Yeah."

"You... are a brave young man, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Or a really stupid one. I know."

Aizen's lips quirked at that and then he sighed, looking weary all of a sudden.

"I guess you want some answers."

"That would be nice."

Aizen nodded and beckoned him closer to the shelves and away from the escalator. Ichigo hesitated before obliging, still tense and wary.

"I assume you know about the _kidou_ spell at the entrance?"

Ichigo nodded.

"It serves more than one purpose," Aizen explained. "The first is to tamper with one's memory while they are within this premise."

"Except for yours," Ichigo couldn't help snarking.

"The second," Aizen continued as if he hadn't heard him, "is to suppress their reiatsu while they are in here."

Ichigo frowned at that.

"Try it. That badge in your hand won't work. You won't be able to pull off any _hadou_ or _bakudou_ spells in here. And that does include me, Gin and Kaname."

Ichigo folded his arms across his chest.

"All because you wanted a store where everyone could shop in peace regardless of which world they come from?" He remembered what Ishida had told him before.

"Yes. But there's a third reason which I think you also know."

Ichigo nodded slowly. He wished he didn't though.

"So that everyone in here would be equal in power," he said, "even you."

Aizen nodded, his eyes strangely bleak.

"Especially me," he agreed in a low voice.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. His eyes darted about and then he sighed, keeping the badge in his jeans pocket and then running his hand through his hair. He grimaced at the gelled strands.

"Ah. Sorry about that."

Ichigo sighed.

"Whatever. Look, as long as there's no bloodshed here and Karakura Town's safe, it's fine. I'm off."

"Wait. I haven't finished styling your hair."

"Are you serious?!"

"Fine." Aizen turned to grab the same jar of hair gel and thrust it at him. "Take this then."

"What-"

"Since it's been opened. Take it with my compliments."

Ichigo frowned.

"Please."

"I... fine. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Aizen raised a hand halfway and then his lips twisted and he let it fall back to his side. "I hope you'll come here again, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo stared at him, hearing the unspoken words reflected in those hopeful looking eyes. He found himself nodding.

"Ah. I will."

"Thank you."

Not knowing what else to say, Ichigo nodded again and turned around. He could feel Aizen's eyes on him as he went down the escalator again, but didn't look back. Tia Harribel was scolding her fraccion for making a ruckus at the makeup counter, but he didn't pause.

When he reached the ground floor, the sliding doors opened and the huge form of Captain Komamura entered, ducking his head to avoid hitting the top of the door frame. Behind him were Lieutenants Hisagi and Iba. None of them recognised Ichigo who quickly moved to the side.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Komamura growled, scratching at his arm. "That shampoo from Lieutenant Yachiru with the doggie label is making me shed like crazy!"

Ichigo glanced down automatically to see a few scraps of fur drifting to the polished floor.

"Don't worry, Captain," Iba said. "I'm sure we'll find something more suitable here."

"Yumichika swears this place has every shampoo type known to man or bea - er, Shinigami," Hisagi added.

Ichigo's lips quirked as he looked over his shoulder to see Komamura stepping gingerly onto the escalator, the other two behind him. Turning back to the doors, he tossed the jar of hair gel in his hand and caught it.

He supposed he wouldn't mind coming back for another visit someday. It might be fun seeing who else he might meet here.

\- Chapter End -

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I meant to continue in the same lighthearted vein as the previous chapter, but it turned out a bit angsty in the middle. Blame Aizen the drama queen LOL Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and want to read more :)


End file.
